Pokegate
by BRYGUYB16
Summary: A combonation of pokemon and stargate using the 9th cheveron and O'Neal still does not understand Carter. also now is a crossover with detective conan the men in black .
1. Prologue

Pokegate

Prologue

Deep in a underground military complex two men where just sitting there staring at a big round stone circle.

"So when does activity start to pick up" the new guy asked.

"About 9:00 why do you ask?" said the other person?

"Oh nothing I was just curious what time is it."

"Let's see" He looks around for a second and the points at all the monitors sitting in front of them.

"Oh sorry I forgot lets see it is about 6:00." He said just as the big round stone circle suddenly came to life. With steam being forced out the sides, the inner circle of the stone circle began to move.

"Unauthorized off world activation," a security tech said in an urgent tone in his voice with the alarm sirens blaring in the background. The inner ring of the Stone ring spun around locking in one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, and nine chevrons. The gate activated creating an artificial wormhole. The new guy tried to close the iris but accidentally spilled his coffee all over the controls shorting them out. It glimmered with a blue eerie light as the event horizon fluctuated reveling a small brown dog like animal with six tales and a video camera strapped to its neck.

It looked around for a moment then said "Vulpix" in a confused and scared voice.

"What in the world is that thing?" General Hammond said as he walked in

Note:Jamie You are right thank you for pointing out the mistake.


	2. CH:1 A what?

Pokegate

Chapter one: A what?

In the briefing room, Samantha Carter stood in front of the projector waiting for O'Neall to show up from his vacation spot. SG-1 was called back to the base as soon as the situation with the life form was contained. O'Neall just came in as she was about to start "thank you for showing up" She said in a sarcastic tone. "Well as you all may know there was an off world activation of the Stargate and a strange dog like alien animal came out of the event horizon. But what you probably do not is that we registered nine chevrons lock."

"So that that means?" said Jack O'Neall while doing a circular motion with his hand.

"Sir it means the ninth chevron does something and I have a theory on what it does." Carter paused for a second to take remote from her pocket as soon as she was done she held it out and pressed one of the buttons. "As you can see hear" She said as she pointed to the slide. "this is a representation of the wormhole the Stargate creates as you should already know a wormhole that just buries into subspace to come out at the other end what if the ninth chevron points it in a new direction." she then pressed the button again and said "this is a representation of my theory as you can see it is almost the same thing but the major difference is that if you look closely there is no end it just keeps going until it is to small to exist."

"So"? O'Neall said with his confused look.

"Well sir It means it becomes small enough to enter sub subspace"

"Sub subspace?" O'Neall looked even more confuse when she said this. "Just put in English."

"Basically think of the worm and the apple but instead of going um actually I can't explain sir it just happens." Carter tried to explain.

"ok I probably wouldn't have under stood it any way"

"Let me put it this way the chevron tells is what dimension to go to."

"Oh, I still don't get it" replied O'Neall "and I probably never will"

"So then what is that thing that came through the gate" Daniel jumped into the conversation.

Carter replied "as far as we can tell it is a dog that can say one word Vulpix"

Before any one could say anything else, someone else interrupted them over the com "General O'Neall You better come and take a look at this the thing it is spiting out fire."

"Ok sergeant we will be there soon O'Neall over" replied O'Neall.

A few minutes later SG-1 and General O'Neall were over looking the containment room. Where the frightened little alien dog was shooting flames out of it's mouth.

"Don't worry sir the containment room is fire proof" Carter added as O'Neall stared in disbelief at the alien life form.

As this was going on Hammond walked in and said "We have a go from the president"

"For what?" O'Neall said with a questioning tone.

"To send a team through the gate to wherever that came from and see if it is a threat to the earth."

"So who's going if we can dial that address"

"I was hoping that sg-1 could go"

"Oh I'd have to think about it sir" O'Neall paused for a few seconds and said, "No I need them here"

"For what" Hammond replied.

"For stuff sir" O'Neall said to the person whose old position he held.

"What if I said you could go along" Hammond offered O'Neall.

"ok I'm in when do we go." O'Neall said with an Excitement he had not felt since he was promoted.

The end of chapter one to be continued in chapter two

Please review and tell me if you liked(or hated.)


	3. CH:2 We arn't in Kanses anymore

Pokegate

Chapter two: we aren't in Kansas anymore

Back in the briefing room just over the Stargate Carter as usual to no avail was trying to explain two the rest what she had figured out.

"Sir I've found a way to go to the place where a little fire breathing friend came from" Carter said to everyone.

"So how might we be able to go" asked O'Neall.

"For once I'm with jack on that one" Daniel Jackson added, "How are we going to get the power for this."

"That's the key to this howl thing it does not need any more power than the Stargate usually needs." Carter replied

"So what you mean is that you don't need that much power," said Hammond with interest.

"Actually sir it will only require very little power" Carter said "not much more than is needed to power a computer."

"So how will we actually get there Cornel Carter" Teal'c put in from out of nowhere.

"Well all we have to do it dial the same address only ending in the symbol for earth as the point of origin"

"Is it really that simple" O'Neall said

"Actually for once yes then once we get there all we have to do it dial home," Carter said.

About 2 hours later after gathering everything and getting the mutant dog in a fireproof cage, they were standing in front of the Stargate watching its inner wheel turn around stopping periodically to lock in the coordinates. Then after it locked in the last chevron whoosh the event horizon appeared as the big wave thing came out then whooshed back in. "good luck SG-1" Hammond said to SG-1 as they started in the direction of the event horizon. Stepping into the event horizon of the artificially created wormhole SG-1 set out on an adventure they would never forget.

In an instant SG-1 walked out on the other side, the gate's artificial wormhole collapsing behind them. After SG-1 looked around for a few seconds seeing that they were in a cavern lit by futuristic looking lights, without warning the ground started to shake. "Sir We better get out of this cave it looks unstable," Carter shouted over the sound of the rumbling cave as boulders dropped from the ceiling.

"Move out" O'Neall yelled "Now"

"What about the gate Jack" Daniel yelled.

"There's no time it's only a machine," O'Neall yelled back. The two ran toward the exit Teal'c and Sam had used. Barely escaping a large bolder that came down sealing the exit. Now outside SG-1 Looked around amazed at what they were seeing. It was a forest with all kinds of weird animals that all looked like it was from a cartoon like Pokemon.

Out of absolutely nowhere, Jack said to the rest of his team "of course Pokemon why didn't I realize it before."

"Sir" Carter said with puzzlement.

"Pokemon a children's show that Charley watched all the time before um you know he um" O'Neall replied.

"Oh" Carter said.

"Fascinating" Teal'c said abruptly.

"So we are in a cartoon weird," Daniel said. Unexpectedly a bright light knocked SG-1 out cold.

(Sory I Fixed all the names) Will you please revew tell me what you think or tell me any ideas I would be glad to consider them.


	4. CH:3 Cartoon changes short chapter

Chapter 3: Cartoon changes

"Oh my head" O'Neall said as he got up groaning, "What happened."

"I concur O'Neall," Teal'c said as he got up, then he looked over at the rest of SG-1 "O'Neall you look like that of an animated cartoon."

"What" He said in a confused annoyed voice.

Then Teal'c replied, "You look of a Japanese anima."

O'Neall looked at Teal'c and said "Teal'c you look like a character from a cartoon, cool."

"That is what I told you O'Neall." Teal'c replied.

After Carter and Daniel woke up found out what had happened to them and got over the initial disorientation and headaches. Carter started to theorize a theory on what happened to them. "Well sir I only have one theory on what happened." Carter started to say.

When O'Neall interrupted "What."

"As I was saying I theorize that we have been assimilated in to this dimension's laws of reality." Carter finally finished saying.

"Ok" O'Neal said in a confused voice. Teal'c and Daniel just sat there letting it all sink in.

The end of this chapter

I know it was short but the next one will be a lot longer and have a lot of actionplease tell me what you think.


	5. CH:4 Welcoming comitie

Pokegate

Chapter 4: Welcoming committee

"So we're stuck in a cartoon," O'Neall said again trying to understand there predicament.

"No, we are not in a cartoon we are in a parallel dimension that follows the laws of physics a cartoon follows specifically the cartoon Pokemon." Cater said for the umpteenth time.

"So…." O'Neall started to say be fore he was cut off be sound of a tranquillizer dart hitting him in the arm. He looked down and within seconds, he was on the ground. Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c got up instantly after they realized what had happened to O'Neall but a Daniel never got a chance to retaliate he was on the ground seconds after he heard the pop noise the dart made. Teal'c had a chance to get a shot off at there attackers and hit one of them but seconds later he was hit and still standing but weakly. He shot once more missing the new assailant. He was shot in seconds after missing the enemy with a dart, landing on the ground with a thud.

Carter while Teal'c was distracting the mystery attackers tried to make a run for better cover so she could return fire without being unprotected. However, she only made it a few feet before another concealed foe shot her with a dart, succumbed like the rest of her team, and dropped on the ground unconscious.

The First thing Jack O'Neall Thought when he woke up was not _where am I _or _what happened it_ was I _am hungry_. Then after he remembered what had happened he quickly got up and looked around and saw that he was in a cell with only a light fixture a sink and a bed. Realizing that there was no conceivable way out as a result he just sat there.

He did not have to wait long before some one came to remove him from his cell. The guard looked young probably no more than 20 years of age. He was wearing a black shirt with a large capital T on it and he was wearing black pants. Normally he would have said some pointless sarcastic remark at the guard but he was still to tiered to say anything. The guard pointed a gun at O'Neall and then escorted him to the hallway.

At this point O'Neall decided to put his two bits in "Watch where you're pointing that thing. It's loaded you know!"

"Quiet you! Keep moving!" said the aggravated guard as he was prodding the gun into O'Neall's back.

"Touchy!" said O'Neall in his usual sarcastic manner.

The guard led O'Neall down the hallway and into an elevator. O'Neall saw that they were on the 100th basement floor. The elevator started going up. O'Neall noticed annoying elevator music, and started singing to it. The guard patiently ignored it; after going up about fifty floors, he finally got fed up.

"Will you stop singing!" The guard yelled. O'Neall stopped singing and was silent for a minute. Then he started humming the same tune. "Stop it!" The guard yelled.

"But I stopped singing!" O'Neall replied.

"Just stop making noise!" The guard yelled, very annoyed. After another minute O'Neall started dancing to the music. "I've had enough of you!" The guard yelled.

"But I wasn't making any noise." O'Neall argued, just as the elevator stopped.


	6. CH:5 Take me to your leader

Pokegate

Chapter 5: Take me to your leader

oh yea I dont own stargate or pokemon i should have put this up chapters ago

After getting out of the elevator, the guard led O'Neill down a very bland looking hallway. He guessed that it was that way so if someone who did not know the layout would not be able to escape very easily. Finally, they stopped at the end of the hallway the guard took out an ID card and swiped it at the terminal next to the door at the end of the hallway. The terminal said in a computer like voice, "Access granted." Followed by the door sliding slowly open followed by the terminal said, "You may now enter and have a nice day."

"I hate that thing" the guard grumbled under his breath "it sounds to good and happy." O'Neill started to say something but was cut off by the guard Yelling "IN THERE NOW"

O'Neill started to go in then turned around and said; "Well You didn't have to yell" he said in his sarcastic tone then walked into the room. It was pitch black inside except for five spot lights one on each of member of SG-1 and the last one was directly behind a person on a chair about ten feet up. The spot light kept O'Neill from seeing what his face looked like but he was able to see that he was of good build and he looked fit.

"Hello" The mysterious man said from his elevated position.

"Hello" O'Neal said, "can we leave now"

"No you may not!" the man said in a louder but calm voice.

"Why"

"Because I say so and if you speak one more word you will be punished" he paused then added "a very dire punishment." O'Neill just actually stayed quiet.

"Very good now this is why I have brought you here to this base" The man in the chair rotated around just as a giant video screen turned on. The screen showed a recording of SG-1 coming out of the star gate. Then after it was over it turned of and the man rotated around to face SG-1. "Now tell me how this stone circle works of else."

"Or else, what!" O'Neill replied.

"Or else one of your team mates will die."

"It is a Stargate"

"Jack" Daniel started to say in a concerned voice when suddenly he was shocked with electricity from the floor and fell over.

"That wasn't necessary," O'Neill, said after he saw what happened.

"Now tell me what does this Stargate do or else the electric shock will be able to kill him next time." the man said.

"Ok, ok it crates a stable worm hole there I told you now let us go."

"No I can't risk you telling anyone else Guards take them away"

After the guards took SG-1 away, the mysterious man tuned to the screen. When the screen turned on it reveled a Raichu with an eerie smile on its face.

On the way to the prison cell, a mysterious assailant shot the guard with a poison dart he was down before he had even realized what had happened. The other guard (there where two) started to turn around but only made it about half way around when he was hit to by a poison dart and instantly started falling to fall to the ground. Before SG-1 had any time to react to what was going on (this happened in a span or a few seconds) they to were hit by darts but instead of poison in them they had a tranquilizer Knocking them unconscious.

The end of this chapter.

Please review


	7. CH:6 Team what

Pokegate

Chapter 6: Team what?

"_Man"_ O'Neill though as he got up "_not this again"_ But to his surprise the room was actually decent compared to the last room. Almost like a guest room at a hotel. Suddenly the door opened. In walked a guard, with a blue military uniform. On the uniform was a patch and on it was P.O.K.E. His hair was brown, he was short, and he had green eyes.

"Since you have woken, I'm to take you to our leader." The guard said.

"Why?" O'Neill said in his sarcastic tone.

"I'm not at liberty to disclose that to you at this time." The guard said in a serious tone, "Come, we must go. And don't reply."

They walked out of the room and down the short hallway, considering it was only two feet to the elevator. After a short ride up the elevator, they stepped into a large room with people working controls at machines. Behind them was a large screen that a man was standing in front of. As they walked up he turned around to greet them. "Welcome to P.O.K.E. conveniently located under M.O.N." The high-ranking man said.

O'Neill raised his hand up and asked, "Excuse me, what does P.O.K.E. and M.O.N. mean?"

"Um… Well… P.O.K.E. means PEOPLE OF KNOWLEDGE AND EDGUCATION. M.O.N. is the codename for MONESTERY OF NUNS." He said in an embarrassed tone.

"General, or whatever your rank is, who came up with P.O.K.E. and M.O.N.?" O'Neill asked.

"Poke was the name of the project we used to make this organization. It's hard to find words that start with K. The knowledge and education part is because we were an intelligence group, but we expanded to fight the evils of Team Tech. And well, mon is because we're directly under a monastery full of nuns. I've said to much already."

"Well, that was enough information for me."

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question. What is your name?" The high ranked man asked.

O'Neill replied, "My name is Jack O'Neill, spelled with two L's. What is yours?"

"Call me General Guy. If I told you my name I'd have to shoot you, seriously." General Guy replied.

"Ok Mr. Guy." O'Neill said.

"Not Mr. Guy, General Guy!" General Guy corrected.

"Ok Guy." O'Neill said.

"No it's Gen er al Guy." The General groaned.

"Ok." O'Neill said.

"Why did Team Tech want you so much?" General Guy asked.

"Well since you saved us, I'll tell you. Wait, where's the rest of my team?"

"They're fine and resting in their room." General Guy assured him.

"Well that's a first." O'Neill mumbled, "Well we came through the Stargate and they saw us."

"You're not joking are you?" General Guy asked.

"No, I used to go through it on a daily basis." O'Neill replied.

"You mean you've come from another planet?" General Guy asked.

"No, just another parallel dimension, or at least I think those are the words Carter used. Well this fox-like creature came through that could only say 'Vulpix'.

"You mean a Vulpix? We sent one through the gate to test it. What ever happened to it?"

"Well we took it with us and the last thing I remember it was caught in a cave-in with the rest of our gear and the Stargate we came through." O'Neill replied.

"Well then I'll give you and your team security clearance, you will have to wait till I get the paperwork done."

"Ok"

The end of this chapter please revew


	8. CH:7 Tour of science

Pokegate

Chapter 7: Tour of science

After a few hours of SG-1 waiting in there rooms they were called out to the hallway to talk to some corporal. "Sg-1 the General has authorized me to give you a tour wile you wait for the last few things to be done so you can have free rain of the base. Shall we begin." The corporal said.

"Yes that would be better than just sitting a round" General O'Neill replied, "so, what's your name."

"I can't disclose that at this time," The corporal said.

"Picky picky"

"Shall we start this I would like to see what P.O.K.E is doing in the field of science" carter urged them to move on.

"Ok I since you have expressed an interest in science we shall start in the science wing," the corporal said. The corporal led them down a few hallways until he got to one with a long row of windows. As they were walking up to the first window, the corporal said, "If you look in this window you will see some of our top scientists working on PROJECT 00."

"Which is" O'Neill said.

"PROJECT 00 is a top secret research project into the effects of genetic manipulation on water Pokemon" The corporal responded to O'Neill's Question in a emotionless voice as if he were reading from a text book.

"Fascinating" Teal'c said with interest.

"You got to admit sir that is kind of cool," Carter said to O'Neill.

"Yep" O'Neill said in response to Carter's comment.

"All I see is a giant octopus in a tank" Daniel commented.

"Well we should get going to the next project." the corporal said.

As they were leaving one of the scientists waved at them through the window, they waved back to him just as SG-1 and the corporal where out of view of the window. The mutated Octopus (if you have scene so the drama it looks like that Octopus) suddenly with one of its tentacles it grabbed on to that scientist and through him at the window and then slid down it making annoying screeching noise.

As SG-1 walked away oblivious to what had happened they walked up to the next window. "This is PROJECT SWAP," The corporal said as he looked down at two people in chairs surrounded by scientists.

"Which does what" O'Neal said in a I need to know tone.

"I already told you"

"What"

"Hm have you actually completed a swap" Carter chimed in

"What" O'Neill said in a agitated voice.

"Actually yes we did it this morning" The corporal replied.

"What" O'Neill said again even more agitated.

"It swaps peoples bodies, ugh" The corporal replied finally answering his question.

"Oh" O'Neill said with satisfaction.

Teal'c and Daniel just stud there in an I can't believe it stupor. "Come along let's go to the next window" the corporal said as he started to the next window. Teal'c and Daniel followed a few second behind the corporal. Carter and O'Neill followed then a another few seconds later.

"I still don't get" O'Neill muttered to his self.

Carter and O'Neil caught up with the rest of them as there guide was saying "This It PROJECT 10, its goal it to disguise some of are best field agents as ten year old newbie trainers, there is only one problem"

"What" Teal'c asked?

"We haven't found a way two reverse the effects"

"Oh"

"Now moving on you will see a…" The corporal started to say when he was cut off.

By O'Neill saying, "What in the world is that thing?"

"It is Charny, experiments into making a prisoner go insane the project was canceled but he is popular with the kids." The corporal said

When they came two the next window as soon as they were in front of the window there was an explosion.

To Be Continued pleas revew tell me what you think


	9. Ch:8 Attack on POKE

Pokegate

Chapter 8: Attack on P.O.K.E

"What happened, Corporal?" General Guy yelled over the sound of broken machines and sparks.

"Sir," the corporal said in a concerned voice.

"What," the general replied with urgency.

"Sir M.O.N, it's gone."

"What are you saying?"

"Uh sir the explosion it obliterated it," the corporal said then in a deeply saddened voiced he said, "All those poor Nun's."

"Thankfully corporal the Nuns were at an international nun convention out of town, what is the situation corporal?" General Guy asked getting directly to the point.

"They took out most of the automated defenses; levels 1, 2, 3, and 4 were completely destroyed in the explosion. Five and six have suffered severe damage" The corporal replied getting more worried every second.

"Have we verified the position of the enemy troops?"

"No sir," the corporal said. Immediately following what he said the panel the corporal was in front of, beeped as he pressed a button.

Over the com came a voice, "Enemy troops have entered the base, repeat enemy troops have entered the base. Enemy is identified as Team Tech members. In sector 345 level…." Suddenly the General Guy and the corporal could hear gunshots followed by screaming and the line going dead.

"Order a general evacuation. After everyone's out I will activate the self destruct." The general said solemnly.

"But sir…"

"Do it, and then go."

"Yes sir and sir it was an honor serving with you," The corporal said one last time before he issued the evacuation order and ran down the nearest corridor that was still passable making his escape.

The General just stared down the empty corridor for a few minutes then turned around, got out of his chair, and started walking towards a secret sealed compartment in the upper level of the command center. Before hitting the secret switch and putting in the code, he turned around and took a good look at the damage in the command center. In addition, he looked at the bodies of his dead subordinates lying there, lifeless. Considering all the unfortunate officers he was looking at were killed in the explosion that had, obliterated most of his base, he and that corporal were lucky to survive.

As he walked into the secret passageway that led to the heavily guarded Stargate chamber, he mumbled under his breath "Those idiots are going to pay for messing with me and my base."

'_Man' _O'Neill thought as he tried to pull him self out of the ruble that had fallen on him after the initial explosion _'I feel I was hit by one of those thing um what are they oh, the flashing grenade thing.'_ Once he got up he started to survey his surroundings, all over the place were pieces of the ceiling, the walls, and other assorted stuff.

"Teal'c, Daniel, Sam," O'Neill called out for them hoping they were all all right.

"Over here" said Daniel said as he pulled himself out of the ruble that had fallen on him after the explosion.

"I am here O'Neill," Teal'c said as he unburied himself and got up.

"Here" Carter yelled as she stuck her hand out of the debris. Teal'c ran over to her and pulled her out of the pile of ruble.

"Thanks Teal'c" Carter said as she and Teal'c walked over to where Daniel and O'Neill were standing.

"What happened" Daniel said as he was rubbing his head "I couldn't see a thing Just a flash."

"It seems as though there was an explosion" Teal'c said very abruptly.

"That must have been some explosion." O'Neill said as he looked at the damage it had caused. "It looks like we were on the outer edge of it though"

"It must have totally destroyed the upper get per levels sir" Carter said.

"We better get out of here unless they were testing something real powerful, we are under attack" O'Neal pointed out.

"O'Neill is right we must go" Teal'c said again abruptly.

The end of this chapter


	10. CH:9 Escape from POKE

Pokegate

Chapter 9: Escape from P.O.K.E

SG-1 is searching the immediate area around the area they were standing when the explosion happened.

"Have you found the corporal yet wait I see something?" General O'Neill yelled to the rest of his team. He ran over to a pile of ruble and started to unbury something as the rest of his team ran over after he was finished there was a face.

"He does not appear to be moving," Teal'c said as abruptly as ever.

As they all hovered over him, the corporal stared to say something at first they could not understand but then they heard ."The only way out is…………………………………." There was a long pause and then he continued "is to go up the access shaft in laboratory 1A or you would know it as the one with an octopus thing" he then said with a smile "good luck SG-1" then he went limp under the ruble and died.

After SG-1, just kneeled there thinking about him for a few minuets remembering him even though they did not know him well. After that, O'Neill stood up and said, "You heard the man we better get going to that access shaft.

SG-1 started for the access shaft but to there dismay the hallway to the lab was blocked by lots of ruble and other random things. "Well we better double back and see if there is an other way to that lab unless any one has a better idea." O'Neill said in frustration.

"Sir I have an Idea, we could go through the other labs they should be all interconnected" Carter replied to O'Neill's query.

"What!"

"Sir it's the only way out"

"But what about the stuff in the labs."

"Like what sir" carter asked curious as to what he was afraid of.

"Like that Charny thing it's just wrong," O'Neill said "o all right less go buy be warned I do not like this one bit."

SG-1 walked back in the direction of where the corporal had died until they came to a broken window. "Well I guess we are going down" O'Neill said sarcastically.

After SG-1 climbed out the out of the window and down to the floor the came up to a door labeled LAB D. O'Neill cautiously opened the door and slowly peaked inside seeing nothing of immediate danger he walked in and signaled the others to come in. As soon as everyone was in the room, the door suddenly shut behind them.

SG-1 whirled around to see a giant orange lizard with short stubby arms a long tail with a small flame on it and a large smile on its face. Before SG-1 could react to the giant monstrosity, it started to sing "Charny Charny Char Ny NY Char Charny." Suddenly all of the members of SG-1 except Teal'c fell to the ground clutching there heads and writhing on the floor.

Suddenly it started to walk towards Teal'c with it arms held out like it wanted a hug. "Stop where you are or I will retaliate" Teal'c yelled over the singing. Teal'c backed into the wall trying to get away from it when he noticed a power cabled that was still live with power. He grabbed it and thrust it at the advancing monster it fell to the ground dead still with a disturbing smile on its face.

"Great job Teal'c that thing was going to drive me insane." O'Neill said clutching his head as he got up.

"You are welcome," said Teal'c.

"Sir we should find out what is in the next lab before we enter" Carter said "we doesn't want a repeat."

"I believe it was project 10 O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"Oh boy" O'Neill said sarcastically.

The end of this chapter.

Please Review feel free to tell me your ideas.


	11. CH:10 Project Ten and more

Pokegate

Chapter 10: Project 10 and more

This time around, SG-1 was a lot more cautious as they approached the lab slowly. O'Neill came up to the door and slowly opened it looking in at the ruined wreck of the lab. "Ok carter before any one goes in there is there any chance of contamination or of something else going wrong," O'Neill said.

"Well sir there is a chance that whatever they used to make the project work has been damaged." Carter replied.

"Well I guess we have to keep are guards up the whole way through this lab" O'Neill announced loud and clear to his team. "Ok move in on my mark…." He waited a few moments and said "Mark." SG-1 moved in and bit by bit made there way to the other end of the room stopping every few steps to check the area ahead of them.

Halfway there suddenly behind O'Neill, Carter, and Daniel tank full of gas exploded sending out highly compressed gas into the room and at the same time throwing them almost the rest of the way to the other door. Teal'c who was out of the way of the blast wave of gas ran to his team to help them up.

O'Neill got up coughing and said "every one ok."

"Yes, what was that" Daniel replied.

"I'm ok sir," Carter said as she got up clutching her head.

Teal'c said abruptly, "we better get going."

"He's right Jack," Daniel said.

O'Neill replied, "Move out"

He walked cautiously to the nearby door, opened it, and looked around and walked into the hallway. The rest of his team followed. O'Neill looked around. All he saw were some doors with signs next to them, only two that were not covered by rubble or warped to a point they could not use them they said "Armory" and "Lab 1C."

"Armory now we are talking," O'Neill blurted out.

"Sir?" Carter Replied to his statement.

"Carter do you think you could get us into that armory over there"

"I'll try," she replied as she went over and started examined it.

Suddenly in front of the computerized lock, an image of General Guy appeared, "Ah SG-1 it seams that you have survived the explosion and Team Tech thus far," The Generals recording start to say "I have released this program into the system to help you escape this base after that is done….." He then went on to say after the pause in a grave voice, "This program will destroy the base now go and escape."

After that, the door unlocked it opened to reveal a host of weapons. "Ok people grab something familiar to you then let's pack it up and get out of this base." O'Neill grabbed a pistol, a couple of corresponding rounds, what looked like a P90, and its rounds. The others did the same after looking around a bit just before O'Neill was going to say move out.

Carter asked, "Sir I can download any useful information if you want me to."

"Go ahead a few minuets won't make a difference" O'Neill replied.

"This will only take a second," She said as she sat down at a near by computer after a few she took the cover off the computer and pulled the hard drive out of the computer, "Ok there sir," she then put it in her backpack.

"Let's blow this joint"

Carter smiled as they started for the hallway making it there with out a hitch only after they reached the reached the door to the lab and opened it did they run into a problem. There were enemy troops in the lab and it turned into a firefight. O'Neill seeing the situation ordered his team to retreat into the hallway after a few moments in the hallway he looked back in and they were gone as if they were never there, the only evidence that they ever were was that all the equipment for the project was gone.

After making there way through Lab 1C, they made it to lab 1D where the ticket to freedom was. Once going in they were greeted by a giant disturbing looking mutated octopus. It made the first move when it used its tentacle to grab Teal'c and throw him across the room. O'Neill opened fire on the thing a few seconds before the rest started after wasting a whole clip each, the thing only screamed out in an unbearably high pitch.

"Run for the access shaft now" O'Neill said as he started for it. By then Teal'c had gotten up and was running for it after that Daniel and Carter followed making it to the shaft unscathed. The trip up the shaft was uneventful making it out safely SG-1 ran away as fast as they could trying to avoid the inevitable blast after they made it about 400 feat from the base they felt the ground shake then slowly calm down.

All of them, except for Teal'c, collapsed to the ground tired from the run and then suddenly they clutched their chests and yelled out in pain.

To be continued please R and R.


	12. CH:11 Shrinking

Pokegate

Chapter 11: Shrinking

Teal'c did the only thing he could, stand there and watch as his team mates yelled out in pain and clutched there hearts. After about a minuet of this they stopped and suddenly started to get smaller, slowly at first then it started to get faster until it suddenly stopped. What lay before Teal'c was a disconcerting sight, even to him after all the weird things SG-1 had been through over the years. He was looking at a bunch of ten year olds; all Teal'c did was poke his eyebrow up at his friends.

After a few minuets, they started to wake up. The first one to wake up was Carter, as she got up she started to notice that her close did not fit.

Carter in a curious voice asked "Teal'c what happened to my clothes." Before Teal'c could reply, Carter said, "Ah what has happened to my voice."

"You appear to be a child of ten years of age" Teal'c replied.

"What, you mean I'm ten years old."

"That is what I said, is it not?"

"Oh Yes that is what you said it's just taking a while to sink in" Carter said as she started to contemplate what had happened to them. "What could have caused this?" She murmured as she contemplated what had just happened, when it suddenly hit her, **_the gas tank in the lab_**.

At that point, O'Neil started to get up and rub his head "What happened" heasked as he continued to rub his head. His gaze drifted down to his over sized clothes. "Not again" O'Neill said in his sarcastic voice that sounded younger but almost the same.

"Sir this is not an again, it's a first time." Carter replied to O'Neill's sarcastic comment.

"It is but there was that one time…." O'Neill started when he saw carter and abruptly stopped.

Carter took this opportunity and said, "That was a clone."

"Oh, what happened to you, you look like you're a ten year old kid" O'Neill replied still transfixed on Carters Shrunken form.

"We know that, look at Daniel and yourself." Carter said as she also looked at O'Neill.

"What about Teal'c" O'Neil said.

"I appear to be immune, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Well that explains you being older but why" O'Neill asked quizzically.

"I believe it's the tetrironin sir" Carter replied.

"Oh" O'Neill said still confused.

"Guy's why are we ten years old," Daniel said out of nowhere, for every one thought he was still unconscious.

"Why," O'Neill echoed as rubbed his chin in thought "I want to know the answer to that question too."

"Well sir I have a theory…" Carter said as she was cut of by O'Neill Saying, "You always have a theory Carter, get to the point."

"As I was saying Ibelieve that the tank that had exploded while we were in labs contained something in it that causes this," Carter said.

"Oh come on you usually have a better theory than that."

"That's all I have to go on for now sir after I examin the hard drive I might be able to reverse it, maybe."

"Maybe!" O'Neill Said in a concerned voice "I don't want to re live My younger years again."

"Well sir you remember when that corporal said that they hadn't figured out a cure out yet" Carter replied.

"Oh ok so the first order of business lets find some close that fit" O'Neill started to say when he saw an old man in a white lab coat running for there position. "Well look what's coming" O'Neill commented to himself alerting the others of the old mans approach.

"Hello there" he yelled as he ran up to them. Out of breath, he paused for a moment before saying, "Are you guys all right."

"As matter of fact they are not all right," Teal'c said.

"What's wrong." The old man asked.

"They are suddenly a bunch of ten year olds" Teal'c

"What were they before?" The old man asked.

"They were adults" Teal'c replied.

"You're pulling my leg, right," The man said.

"Why wouldI want to pull your leg?" Teal'c replied.

"Never mind that. You're kidding right" The man replied to Teal'c's statement.

"No, I am not" Teal'c said.

The man replied, "You're serious aren't you."

"Yes that is what I have been telling you this whole time," Teal'c said.

"Ok I'll run some test to see if you are telling the truth unless you have other proof," The old man said as conceded.

"um Sir I think I have some proof" carter spoke up as she said it.

"Where Honey" The old man said in a kind and considerate voice clearly still not believing them.

"On this hard drive in my pocket it should have all the data to prove what happened."

The end of the chapter Please review and tell me your ideas.Hello from his sister and proofreader!


	13. CH:12 proof and pokemon

Pokegate

CH: 12 Proof and pokemon.

(Note we skip the proving and him fainting thank you for reading)

"Professor, professor" the old man could hear barely "Wake up Professor." He gradually regained consciousness, got up and groaned.

"Wha… What happened? Oh good it was just a dream." The professor said.

"If anybody's dreaming it's me." O'Neill said his voice full of sarcasm.

"Indeed, O'Neill we appear to not be dreaming." Teil'c stated.

"Wow, after seven years he's finally starting to get my jokes." O'Neill replied.

"Without a doubt O'Neill, I have finally have begun to assimilate your culture." Teil'c said as the professor started at them dumbfounded.

"So… I wasn't dreaming? Ugh," The professor groaned.

"Guys, we should make sure we keep this whole shrinking thing a secret so Team Tech doesn't get suspicious and attack us for information on the SGC." Carter suggested.

"Excuse me I can give you each a pokemon license so you'll blend in well with other trainers." The professor said.

"I think that's a great idea Professor Oak." Carter agreed.

Teil'c and the three not-children followed Professor Oak to his lab.

The Professor grabbed something off the desk and one to each of them. "This is your pokemon license and the pokedex version 1.99697."

"Um, excuse me but what's with the 99697?" Carter asked.

"Well we haven't gotten to version 2 yet so we improvised." Oak replied.

The Professor led them to a table. Five balls that were half red/half white sat there. The Professor pointed to them.

"These are pokeballs," He said, "You may each chose one and one only."

Teil'c easily grabbed one. The other three had to reach up to reach them.

"I hate being short." O'Neill muttered.

"Well you open them by…" The Professor was cut off as Teil'c accidentally pressed the button on the ball. A bright light flashed out and a small creature sat there.

Teil'c raised his right eyebrow at the sight of the yellow pokemon.

"This is Psyduck." Oak said.

Teil'c looked over the small pokemon. It was duck-like. It had three black hairs sticking out the center of its head and it had a small tail. Its hands were constantly on the sides of its head.

The Psyduck raised its right eyebrow as well.

"Look you already have something in common." O'Neill said sarcastically.

"It's a duck!" Daniel cried.

"It looks like it has a headache." Carter pointed out.

While looking at his pokedex O'Neill accidentally dropped it. It opened up and said, "Psyduck the psychic duck pokemon. When this pokemon uses its special power it doesn't ever remember doing so. It suffers from a constant headache."

"I didn't do it!" O'Neill cried.

"That's alright," The professor said, "That's just your pokedex talking."

"Interesting," Daniel said.

Daniel pressed the button on his pokeball. A light shown and out came a pokemon. Carter did the same.

In front of Daniel looked no more than a pink blob. Carter's was a cuter one that looked more like a rabbit and a fox combined.

"Great, you got a pile of goop and a bunny." O'Neill said.

Daniel opened his pokedex. "Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself into other forms. However if it tries transforming relying only on memory it manages to get details wrong," It said.

Carter opened her pokedex, "Eevee has an unstable genetic make up that makes it evolve if exposed to one of various stones." It said.

"Which means?" O'Neill asked.

Ditto looked at O'Neill. It glowed white and in a second an exact copy of O'Neill stood there.

"You all saw that right?" O'Neill asked. The copy smiled and turned back into a pink blob.

O'Neill pressed his button. There stood a Wobbuffet. It was a blue blob only it stood up straight.

"That's a rip off." O'Neill muttered. He pressed the button again and it returned. "I want to trade." He said

He set that one down and opened the other ball. Out came a small mouse type.

"Pikachu," It said in a cute voice.

"Pika-what," O'Neill asked.

"That's a Pikachu," Oak said, "Careful he's got quite a temper."

O'Neill poked the Pikachu and shocked him and every one but Teil'c cracked up he and his Psyduck raised their eyebrow.

The end of the chapter please review tell me what you think any ideas would be welcome.


	14. CH:13 black

Pokegate

CH: 13 Black

Professor Oak sat there watching the suddenly adolescence (all except for Teil'c) getting to know there pokemon. O'Neill and Pika (his pikachus name since he kept forgetting the name pikachu) were getting along well if you consider him getting constantly shocked, getting along well. Teil'c and his Psyduck were two peas in a pod constantly raising there eyebrows in unison when something was funny. Daniel had started to try to teach his ditto to talk after it started to try and Carter's evee slept in her lap as she went over the data on the hard drive they recovered from P.O.K.E.

"Ok Ditto say fresh food" Daniel said.

"Doof Shef" Ditto replied.

"Interesting choice of words" O'Neill said sarcastically as he got shocked again.

"Actually it is" Daniel replied to O'Neill's sarcastic comment.

"What" O'Neill said in the disbelief that his comment was thought interesting by Daniel.

"Guys" Carter said as her eyes glossed over with fear.

"Huuu" O'Neill said.

"The the… was a poison" She stammered.

"Sam what's is the matter" Daniel said stopping his teachings.

"The gas was originally poison" Carter paused and said "It was originally created by the Black Syndicate."

"The Black synda what" O'Neill Replied.

"The black syndicate Sir they are a top secret criminal organization" Carter said " and get this sir they originate from earth our earth."

"What" O'Neill yelled out in surprise "That would mean they have there own stargate."

"Yes Sir They Do"

"But how Car.." O'Neill started to say as he got cut off.

"The information to that answer Is not contained on the hard drive" Carter said "P.O.K.E. is in the dark about how they got here to, they only know they arrived about 60 years ago."

"60 60 years ago" Daniel said.

"That is what she said is it not" Teil'c replied.

"well whatever happens we have to be really careful this says they have agents everywhere." Carter said

A man sits there cowing as two men in all black point there silenced guns at them the shorter one points his gun at a desk the man nods and the taller one walks over looks through the desk and finds something. He nods and the other shoots the man they smile.

TO be continued.


	15. CH:13 and a half interlude

Pokegate CH 13.5

"Where is she," a man in black asked.

"Who," General Hammond replied.

"You know who," The man in black said getting impatient. "Janet Frasier."

"She died over a year ago," Hammond replied getting annoyed.

"We know you faked her death," The man in black threatened.

"Your pushing the line," Hammond said getting angry.

"Fine I'll be back," the man in black said as he walked through the door and addressed a shorter man in black. "Even if he knew she was still alive he does not know were she is ."

Author note: I'm back and will have ch 14 up soon.


	16. CH:14 team rocket

Ch. 14

"I loathe being _short_!" O'Neill complained.

Carter sighed, glancing over at O'Neill. "You know sir, when you're young, you're hair isn't gray, you have vigor, and…"

"But all the same, I'm still **_SHORT_**!" O'Neill yelled, cutting her off.

"Do you really care about being short, Daniel?" Teal'c asked, looking down at Daniel.

"It could be better, but I can adapt," Daniel replied.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, raising his eyebrow.

A red flash came from the pokeball Teal'c had on his belt. Psyduck stood there, raising his eyebrow as well.

Teal'c stared down at Psyduck, who was engulfed by a red light as he returned to his pokeball.

"You two are like two peas in a pod," Daniel smiled.

"What pod," Teal'c asked, obviously not getting the joke. Daniel stared at him blankly.

A little ways off, two mysterious figures sat, hidden by a few bushes.

"Easy pickings if you ask me," the young man said.

"Of course," the young woman replied.

"C'mon, what are we waiting for?" A small mysterious figure said.

"So you're calling me **_SHORT_**!" O'Neill cried.

"Eight years, Teal'c, eight years you've been on earth and you don't understand a metaphor?" Daniel said in the background.

"I am not calling you _short_, I'm just saying that it could have been worse," Carter replied to O'Neill's rantings.

"Like what?" O'Neill cried, "what's worse than being short!"

"Well…" Carter began before she was cut off by a smoke bomb going off. Out of the smoke jumped three figures.

"I'm Jazz," the young woman said.

"I'm Ken," the young man said.

"And I'm Teddiursa," a small Pokemon said in an adorable voice.

O'Neill took out his pokedex, looking curiously at it.

"How do I get this darn thing to work," he muttered, hitting it a few times. Carter reached over and pressed the big button. It opened.

"Show off," O'Neill muttered.

"Teddiursa, the small bear Pokemon," the pokedex said. "Teddiursa enjoys licking its palms that are sweetened by being soaked in honey that it makes from fruit and pollen that Beedrill collect."

"Now, hand your Pokemon over to us before this gets messy," Teddiursa said.

"I didn't know Pokemon could talk," Daniel said.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied.

"We'll never hand them over to you," O'Neill cried.

"Fine," Jazz said. "We'll have to do it the hard way." She threw her pokeball and out of it came a Poochyena. Ken threw his also, and out came a vileplume.

"Go," O'Neill cried. The shrunken (except for Teal'c) SG-1 threw their pokeballs. Psyduck walked up to Teal'c and raised his eyebrow. Eevee began to fight with Poochyena.

"Use your thundershock, Pikachu!" O'Neill commanded. Pikachu shocked O'Neill.

"I didn't mean me," O'Neill said after falling on the ground.

"Ditto, transform into Pikachu and use thundershock," Daniel commanded. Ditto did as it was told and transformed into Pikachu. But before it could use thundershock, O'Neill's jealous Pikachu used thundershock on the enemies. This resulted in a large explosion, causing team rocket to go flying.

O'Neill started to get up as a mysterious stranger walked up and said, "Good battle. I haven't seen a rookie battle that well just starting off since Kechum came through."

"Who are you," Daniel asked.

"Me? My name is Mackenzie, but you can call me Mac for short." Mac replied to Daniel's statement.

"Nice to meet you Mac," Carter said, greeting there new acquaintance.

"So you a Pokemon Trainer," O'Neill asked.

"Actually I'm a Pokemon observer; I'm hoping to become one of the best Pokemon scientists in the world," Mac replied to O'Neill's question.

"Wait a minute. I thought you said Observer, not scientist," Daniel butted in.

"Being an Observer will help me become one," Mac replied.

"Ok, just curious ," Daniel said.

"So do you observers go on a journey like us Pokemon trainers," O'Neill asked Mac.

"Normally," Mac said in a sad manor.

"What do you mean normally," O'Neill asked, curious about Mac's statement.

Mac sighed and replied, "Normally yes. We go on a journey most times with a trainer, or trainers. But with me it's different. My parents won't give there consent for me to go."

"Oh," O'Neill said feeling sorry for Mac.

"If there was any thing we could do we would gladly do it, right Daniel," Carter asked in sympathy.

"Oh, yea, yes we would. So if there is any thing we could do just say." Daniel stated.

"Do you _really_ mean that you guys? I mean we just met and you really mean that?" Mac asked, a huge grin growing on his face.

"Yes, because we can tell you're a good person." Carter replied.

"Dad why can't I go," Mac asked his father.

"I'll tell you why son: the world is full of people who wouldn't give you a second thought if, say, you were robed or shot; it is an ugly world out there Son," Mac's father replied.

"That may be true, but keeping me in here won't change a thing." Mac complained

"You really think so? Keeping you here is to protect you, not hurt you." His father replied.

"Well then Dad, it seems you have those two words mixed up. The fact is you are hurting me by keeping me here." Mac snarled getting angrier.

"Go to your room young man," Mac's father said in a stern voice.

"Fine," Mac shouted as he stormed off.

end of chapter.


	17. CH:15 POKE Returns

Pokegate Ch 15

Returns

Note (this is a updated version of the chapter)

As SG-1 walk through the forest Carter and Daniel converse. "I'm just saying if we find some ancient ruins." Daniel said trying to convince carter.

returns

"you know O'Neill" Sam replied.

"Yes but..."

"I cant influence his decision." Sam said feeling his plight but not able to do anything.

"AHHHHHHH." screamed a mysterious voice in the distance.

"What was that" O'Neill asked.

"I don't know" Carter replied.

"It was someone screaming O'Neill" Teal'c stated.

"I knew that, lets go" O'Neill said as he started to run toward the scream shortly there after they heard the sound of gun shots.

"Hurry" Shouted O'Neill urging them to go faster. Soon they emerged in a clearing finding nothing.

"I could have sworn it was real" O'Niell stated.

"indeed" Teal'c replied

"it was" Daniel said

"then where is the..." Carter started to say when she was cut of by.

"So what should we do with the brat" an unknown voice said.

"knock him out he might be the bosses brat." a second voice said. SG-1 herd a thud

"lest go" O'Neill said rallying his troops. SG-1 proceeded through the woods until they found two Team poke solders caring Mac into an a hidden cavern.

"We got to save him." O'Neill said.

"Indeed" Teal's replied

"yea" Daniel said "But how"

"I know" Carter said snapping her fingers "Professor Oak."

"Lets get to a phone as soon as possible" O'Neill ordered.

"Oh my head" Mac said as he was getting up "I feel like I got hit by a a train or at least a high speed blunt object"

The door suddenly opens and a team tech solder walks in ans sais "You are one lucky brat your father will be here in about 12 hours I don't Imagen he will be to happy"

"My father" Mac said clueless.

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring "man he's not home pick up pick up" O'Neill said getting more antsy.

Click the phone went when Oak picked up the phone turning the video screen on. "Yes Oak hear" professor Oak said. "oh O'Neill is that you how are you doing"

"Not good professor" O'Neill replied getting even more nervous.

"O'Neill is every thing ok you look worried"

"I am, one of the only friends we have made here has been kidnapped by team tech." O'Neill said realy caring what happened.

Oak asked "where and who"

O'Neill replied "Mac, MacKenzie mackintosh"

Oak said "I'll send a chopper to the police station meet it there."

O'Neill replied "ok"

The chopper arrives at a military base not that far away Oak is there to great them. "SG-1 glad you could make it"

O'Neill "care to explain"

"P.O.K.E is about to launch an attack on the base you friend was taken, I trust you remember them." Oak replied.

"Whose in charge" O'Neill Asked.

"General Guy" Oak replied to O'Neill's question.

"How did he survive"

"A secret escape tunnel"

SG-1 and professor Oak walked into the briefing room.

"Ah Oak My old friend you made it." General guy said as he watched them walk in.

"I trust you recognize my companions" Oak said to General Guy.

"SG-1 it comes to no surprise to me that you survived the attack but when oak called me and told me about you little predicament, I almost did not believe him then I remembered that you were in the research wing."

"I'll ask this up front is there an antidote." O'Neill asked General guy.

"No unfortunately not at this point and time." General guy replied.

"Is there a Stargate in your possession."

"Yes and no"

"What do you mean"

"It was taken by Team Tech but we have the DHD." General Guy replied to O'Niell

"Darn" O'Neill Said.

"Ok people back to the mission planing apparently we are adding a new objective the rescue of one MacKenzie Mackintosh."

"You cant be serious your sending a bunch of kids with us." One of the officers spoke up

"no there military experts you could probably learn a thing or two from them." General Guy Said "anyways recent Intel suggests that the leader of Team Tech will be there at 0900 hours around the the time of your insertion this is a secondary objective people, the true and mane objective is this lab" He points at a holographic schematic "apparently they have been trying to create the perfect Pokemon type in there we must stop this atrocity, commander Jeffreys this is you command treat SG-1 with the respect they deserve."

"Yes sir" Jeffreys responded.

End of chapter.


	18. CH:16 Rescue

Pokegate

CH: 16 Rescue

"OK men lets go go." Commander Jeffrey yelled as they piled off of the helicopter.

"Sir they have entered the vents" LT. Higgson said.

"Good." Jeffrey replied.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Why did they have to send us into to air ducts." O'Neill complained to his team.

"Well probably because we are small." Daniel replied to O'Neill's rantings.

"I HATE BEING SMALL!!!" O'Neill replied at the top of his small lungs.

"Sir we can't help that at the moment." Carter replied.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Did you here that" a guard asked wondering what the sound he heard was.

"It was nothing" the other guard said as SG-1 climbed out of the air vents behind them.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ok were are here now what Carter" O'Neill asked impatiently as carter started to hack the computer before her.

"It will only take a moment sir" Carter replied to O'Neill as she worked toward there first objective getting the main force of the team into the base.

"We don't have much time before this guy wakes up guys" Daniel said nervously.

"Ok" Carter stated "Done."

"They in" Daniel asked Carter.

"Yes, and I found Mac." Carter replied as she inserted a virus into the computer.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mac who was still stuck in the cell was getting board so he resorted to counting the tiles on the ceiling there were 44,967.666 tiles on that ceiling after that he heard a knock on the door. It was in a sequence he then realized that it was Morse coded and subsequently realized that he could only understand S.O.S. Suddenly the door blew out of place and landed on the ground next to were Mac was siting. O'Neill steeped into the room looked a Mac and said "you can understand Morse code right."

"No" Mac replied.

O'Neill turned around and said "lets get a move on now shall we." Mac followed O'Neill out of the cell as He motioned his team into formation and radioed Carter and  
Daniel.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After meeting up SG-1 and Mac proceeded to meet up with Commander Jeffrey's team and get out of the base. Unfortunately Commander Jeffrey's team were all ready dead when they got there.

"Carter?" O'Neill started to ask.

"I don't know sir." Carter replied not knowing what had happened.

"Then lets get out of here." O'Neill said as he lead his team out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

To be continued.


End file.
